


Mirrors

by Bluesapphire24



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesapphire24/pseuds/Bluesapphire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be cruel, but that is because I gave him a reason to be... He can be gentle, but I don't understand the reason for it... How long are you planning to confuse me until you are satisfied... Will I forever be your... M/M, non-con, M for violence and bad language, (Mainly Kaito's fool mouth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I know! I should focus on finishing WAI before starting anything else, but this one had been bugging me since the last chapter of Who Am I? and with a slight push of one of my favorite readers and reviewers, I decided to give it a shot.
> 
>  

 

**Title: I hate your darkness, but…**

**Author: BlueSapphire24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all**

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ PROLOGUE ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

 

The blackout curtains were drawn, bathing the spacious room in complete darkness, except for the neon light glaring from the computer sitting at the corner.

Forest green eyes stared in horror as the film played in front of his eyes.

*click* *door open*

Takuma clumsily fumbled with the keys and managed to hide the film just in time before his visitor caught a glimpse of it, thanking the lord for the highly soundproof headset he had.

“Ichijou-sempai…” the copper haired noble stared with a blank expression that Takuma learned to read as a worried expression, “You have been in your room for too long… Are you still feeling sick? Do you want me to call your doctor?”

Takuma smiled at his protégé. He always felt special when the usually stoic and very quiet noble turns talkative with him, but he felt bad all the same for keeping him at arm’s length lately. _It is for his own good._

“Shiki…” He sighed “I told you that it is not a good idea to associate with me right now… It won’t do you any good to be framed as a traitor… Please!”

“I does not matter!” an equally calm feminine voice resonated from behind the visiting noble. Fiery orange pig tails poked and Rima’s face was revealed with a Pocky trapped in her pouty mouth. “We do not belong to any faction, nor did we swear loyalty to any of the purebloods here. If loyalty was your argument, then you lose because ours lies with you… Am I not right?” She directed her question to Shiki who nodded, leaving Takuma speechless.

The copper haired noble resumed his conversation, “So? About that doctor?”

“No…” Takuma answered, defeated “I am fine, there is no need to go that far”

“Pale, tired with dark circles under your eyes is quite a stretch from fine” Rima deadpanned.

“Look guys! I am okay. I just need some rest. Moving back to the Academy, the power struggle between Yuki and Sara, keeping the newly enrolled vampires in check and upholding the rules for the safety of the day class student is not easy… So, yeah! I am tired even if I hate to admit it, but it is nothing a good couple of days resting and a good batch of blood pills can’t fix.”

The two younger nobles stared at each other before shrugging simultaneously “If you say so…” they trailed in a sulky voice.

Rima turned around to the corridor and pulled a trolley that is usually used for food. Takuma’s brows arched up as he glanced at the food already sitting on a table, “Rima, I just had food deliver-“ His words died when he saw her pushing a cart stacked with books and a small smile tracing her small face. “Since you feel like slacking off, how about doing something you enjoy.”

Shiki took a book from the top and flipped its pages without focusing on the content “These are the newest release of many comics, we picked them based on the genre and few titles that we remembered you reading before.”

“You guys…” Takuma shook his head, not finding the right words to thank them. He would be jumping up the skies at the treasure they gifted him if not for one thing… He glanced at the idle screen for a second before Shiki snapped him back by announcing their departure for work. He wished them a safe trip and sighed in relief when the door clicked. He quickly jumped to lock it and made sure that the windows were locked as well.

He sat back on his desk chair, a grim expression took over his cheerful mask and his lips tightened as much as his fists on his knees.

He replayed the video again. This time, he did not bother putting the headphones on because the sounds just made him feel sick. He observed with cold detachment, contrary to the panicked state he was in minutes ago.

  _I don’t give a fuck about what you think and what you do, but it pisses the hell out of me when you look down on me when you are no better… I could have overlooked everything if not for that disgusted look you threw my way every time our paths crossed… Here! Check this and then try to sue me if you want._

At that time, the angry words of the hunter did not make sense. Takuma’s brain blocked everything out, translating it into a bad dream. Even after the hunter hinted to what happened, Takuma countered with a sarcastic remark, making him out to be a liar. He wanted it to be a lie. He did not want to believe that it happened. Even with the evidence glaring at him that day, he still brushed it off as a stupid set up, he was desperate to deny everything and anything that had to do with that night.

However, with the evidence glaring back at him, he had nowhere to run or hide from this mental torture. The film was just as sickening even without sound. He cursed the good quality of it that left no room for imagination. He could not believe the conversation that happened at the beginning, he could not believe what the shorter man in it dared to do, and he could not believe the lewd sounds and encouraging words that spilled out of his mouth. He did not want to believe that he was staring at his own sweaty back, swaying up and down as he rode the obvious arousal of the hunter, seeing that length penetrating the deepest part of his body that nobody else had access to. He could not believe that he just lost his virginity to none other than Kaito Takamiya. What worse can happen? He replayed the video for the last eight hours straight, as if trying to find a reason to call it fake, as if it would just get replaced with one of his favorite anime, as if he might pinch himself and discover that it was just a nightmare woven from reading and watching too much hentai.

Sadly, none of those assumptions would ever come true because his memories of that night were coming back to him in bits and pieces over the past couple of weeks. This video just confirmed it, a little too well…

_What now? Why did he give me this? What does he need from me? Why should I care anyways… He proved his point and we are even now… I will just destroy it and ask him to forget all about this… Destroy! Wait… What if… OH MY GOD! He can’t be…_

 

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ TO BE CONTINUED ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S:
> 
> I have the plan for a couple more chapters. Unlike Who Am I?, I am not sure as to where this story will lead to, so depending on the reviews that will let me know what you guys think and what you expect from it, I might decide to keep going or to drop it.
> 
> For those who did not read Who Am I?, Chapter 25 is the one which unleashed the flood of ideas for this story in case you are interested in checking it out. KaiTaku will make appearances in that story starting from then, but this story will be more focused on the development of their relationship.
> 
> Looking forward to your reviews and you are welcome to ask any question and make requests about this pairing XD
> 
> Love you.
> 
> Special Thanks to miketsukami13


	2. Chapter1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: BlueSapphire24  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all
> 
> Well this an AU, or Canon divergence… Not really sure what to call it.   
> Anyways, I will be explaining a little bit every time when needed. In this universe, after Rido’s death, Zero went on an exchange program to study in US. He came back when things started getting messy again just like in the manga (difference is that in the manga, he never left in the first place). Ichiru is alive.   
> Unlike the manga, the time lapse between Rido and Sara arc is that of few years to accommodate my storyline.   
> This is a spinoff of Who am I? It tells the story of Kaito/Takuma before the events of Who am I?  
> Check the notes after for more information later, for now, Enjoy the read ;)

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

 

As he followed the trekking path, he was unable to appreciate the beauty of the nature surrounding him. Eyes green like the forest surrounding him were focused on the map, trying to reach the destination as soon as possible.

Takuma raised his head when he reached the small hill, and he was rewarded with the cabin he was looking for. He opened his umbrella upon exiting the shadows of the lush forest to come face to face with the man he was looking for, sitting next to a blazing furnace.

Kaito did not bother to stop his hammering since he caught sight of the visitor from the corner of his eyes. Once satisfying with the thickness of the metal, he used the long clip to put it back in the furnace. Using the towel wrapped around his head, he wiped the dripping sweat from his face and neck while standing up to got sit in front of the sharpening tools.

“So this is how you spend your time during school breaks? Takamiya-sensei” Takuma tried to initiate a conversation with a diplomatic behavior.

“What do you want? leech” Kaito mumbled, without looking away from his chore.

A blond eyebrow twitched but the smile never left his face. “I came to discuss an important matter with you.”

“I don’t see anything to talk with you about. As you can see, I am busy… Scram.” Kaito countered Takuma’s soft voice with on that is almost murderous.

It always irritated him to have vampires around, especially the one he was trying hard to get out of his head.

A vein popped in the temple of the patient noble. He was about to retaliate but had to swallow his saliva as he unconsciously gawked at Kaito as he took of his shirt, his muscled flexing at the action. He was too late to catch himself and look away before the hazel eyes narrowed on him.

“What the fuck are you drooling for, creep!”

Takuma was incensed, “Creep? Drooling? Are you in any position to say such a thing when you set people up for blackmail?” He finally snapped

“HAH!” Kaito threw the knife he was about to sharpen on the pile next to him and turned to face the vampire completely, “Who are you calling a blackmailer?”

“Do you see anyone else around?” Takuma answered sarcastically.

“You never learn do you? I gave you the fucking memory card to clear things up, did you even watch it before throwing your shit around?”

Takuma’s face glowed red at the memory, but his glare never subsided, “Yes! I saw it! I watched every minute of it… I watched as you took advantage of my drugged state and played with me as you please… Then what? you give the proof of what happened. Fine I admit it… We had sex… Which by the way can be considered rape because I would never think of doing such a thing with scum like you…” Takuma could not stop as his frustration left him on edge for the past few days, “What is your problem with me anyways? Why have you been getting on my case so much lately? Is it to set me up for this?” he raised a hand showing the memory stick, “How can I be sure this is not a copy… For someone like you to do that means only one thing… What is it that you want? Money, power… Spit it out and let’s get done with this.” He finished by throwing the chip next to Kaito’s feet.

Kaito watched the beet red face of the blond, with chest heaving fast from frustration, but none of that mattered. The hunter could only assimilate the sight to a cat hissing at him. He made one step in direction of the vampire and Takuma flinched. A smirk showed on his face at that, “You think that you are that big of a deal that others will look for an opportunity to take advantage of your wealth and power. What a sheltered prince we have here…” He approached him in a predatory fashion, “Let me tell you something… That money and power of yours… You can shove it up your ass.” Emerald eyes widened, but Kaito put a finger on his own lips, warning him not to speak, “And it is sure a loose one seeing what kind of lewd creature you bloodsuckers are.”

“However,” The hunter bend just enough to bring their faces close to each other, the smirk never falling but also never reaching his seething eyes, “You pissed me off, and I am going to make you regret it… Now, scram. You’re a fucking eyesore.” He finished pointing to the path that Takuma used to come.

“I won’t take back any of what I have said. Just try anything stupid and I will make you regret it for life.” Takuma threatened, but Kaito merely laughed. He stomped back on his tracks. _What is wrong with this guy?_

Kaito merely watched the ash blond vampire leave, before an eyebrow arched when he stopped and turned to come back. Takuma stopped a distance away from him and pointed to the working tools, “You need to use the bigger hammer and swing it from shoulder level, letting its weight do the job.” He then pointed to the sharpening tool, “Your blade needs to be at thirty degrees angle for maximum edginess. Farewell.”

He stormed out of the place, leaving a dumbfounded Kaito  standing there. The hunter shook his head and turned around, he was about to step on the memory chip when the sunlight reflected on it. He took it and kept it safe in his pocket. “Let’s show the sheltered princess how bad blackmailing can get when you offend me.”

 

  **∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ A WEEK LATER ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

 

Takuma made it back to his room after a tiring class that he spent calming the sparks between Yuki and Sara. He did not understand why the Shirabuki pureblood would be so lethal towards Yuki when all she cared about was gathering information about the current pureblood king, Kuran Kaname. For that purpose only, she should have been trying to make use of the brown-haired girl, although he would not wish that for Yuki.

He rubbed his chest where the blond-haired pureblood sank her claw earlier when he tried to lecture her. He sighed as he removed his tie and threw his jacket, wanting nothing than few hours of good sleep. The tension between the higher powers are making me tenser than ever. He was also worrying about the hunter association. He discovered that their activities have increased with the increase of troublesome vampire and that they were thinking of taking drastic measures. He knew that Kaname is keeping tabs on them by playing along with the clean up, but he will not be able to control everything.

Now that Kiryuu Zero is back, Takuma had the gut feeling that things were never going to be the same. Having the future president back in action is going to cause many rifts, inside and outside the association. After all, Zero is now a stable level D vampire with the power of the most ancient hunter families running through his blood. In simple words, a recipe for disaster if annoyed.

He looked through his window. His powerful eyesight allowed him to see said ex-human standing alongside the hazel-eyed hunter that was giving them today’s class. He immediately closed it and drew the curtain. Sitting on his desk, he went on with the routine before sleep. He opened the emails one after the other, replying to the ones that required him to do so. On the thirty seventh email, his hand stilled for a moment. He had to blink few times to make sure that his eyes did not play tricks on him.

:”Incoming email from KaitoTakamiya@....”

He clicked it, reading the short message ‘This website has some very entertaining shows, you should check this one out.’

Takuma frowned at the glowing underlined link, _What now? Why is he acting so friendly all of a sudden?_

Takuma shrugged and decided to check it out since it won’t hurt to look. Little did he know what little surprise the hunter sent him.

The first thing that caught Takuma’s sight was the S&M themed webpage. A crease formed on his forehead at the disturbing pictures on the side. He was about to close it and ignore the prank of the jobless hunter, when the video suddenly started playing. The familiar voices, panting, moans and reaction he had to hear for hours before echoed from the speaker. He muted the sounds immediately, his breath quickening in fear of what he was suspecting. There on an adult content oriented website open for the public was a the video of his sexual encounter with the hunter. Their faces and some details in the room were censored as well as few words said in the middle of it. Takuma went back to his mail box when he noticed the flicking. A new email that the hunter sent glared at him. Shaky hands clicked on it and read the message written, ‘you should check the comments on the video’.

He automatically did just that. He paled when seeing all the crude and degrading remark, praising his ‘performance’. However, What was worse was the reply of the person who posted the video.

:” Dude, it takes half the fun when you censor the face. This might not be S&M, but damn that is one hot body to bang. Can we have his contact… I can pay a hefty price.”

:” hahahah… Well I might be tempted to put up the uncensored one if I am in the mood. Keep the praise coming.”

Takuma jumped to the window and opened it. There stood Kaito Takamiya, looking his way with the smartphone in his hand. A dark smirk traced his lips. He mouthed the words that sent chills down Takuma’s spine, ‘it has just began’.

Back on his bed, Takuma was hyperventilating for the first time in his life. He downed a cup of water and tried every possible way to calm down. The last resort was to leave his room in direction of the library. He thought that reading manga might help get his mind off things. Unfortunately, he had to bump into Sara who was coming to his room.

“Ichijou? Why are you looking so pale?” Sara asked with a curious tone.

“ Sara-sama…” he stammered, “What brings you here. Is everything  all right?”

The fair woman played with her hair with an air of indifference as she issued her order, “I am going to the gardens for some quite reading, I expect the tea and snacks to be served soon.”

“I understand.” Takuma bowed slightly and gave her his trademark smile before heading to the kitchen.

 

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ THE NEXT DAY ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

Since Sara and the other vampires apart from Yuki operates after sunset. Takuma had to deal with his problems during the day to avoid unnecessary complications. He tried to ignore the squeals of the day class girls as he made his way through the corridors of the school, feeling sluggish from being to the summer sunlight. He stopped in front of the faculty room, took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked around but did not find the one he was looking for. One of the teacher recognized him and came up to scold him about breaking school’s rules. Takuma apologized and justified it by a prior appointment with Takamiya-sensei. The instructor inform him that he was in the smoking lobby. Without waiting for him to finish talking, Takuma sprinted in the direction pointed.

He skidded to stop face to face with the smoking hunter. Kaito smirked with the cigarette between his lips. “Took you long to come.” He scoffed as if he was expecting the vampire sooner, “But, I guess a dog cannot leave its master side without permission so you had to sneak out.” Kaito stated the obvious in the form of insult.

Takuma stomped towards and reached out to grab the collar of his shirt only to get scalded by the spark. He glared at the hunter, remembering words that Sara said at one time, _That man, Yagari, and his two disciple are quite troublesome with their spell craft._

Indeed, not many hunters can concentrate enough to invoke a spell in a matter of seconds without chanting it, even softly. Forest green eyes flared with anger and frustration for being unable to grab and clobber the insolent man looking down on him.

“You better think twice before attacking, Pooch.” Kaito teased, puffing the smoke in Takuma’s face.

“How dare you?” Takuma hissed, keeping his voice low when other faculty members passed by.

“I have to teach a petulant brat his right place. I told you to think twice before crossing me… Oh Wait! I didn’t before, but I just did.” he explained, amusement clear on his face and in his voice.

“What are you after? Didn’t you say that you did not want any money or power? Why then?” Takuma could not seem to keep his temper in check when around this man, and Kaito was enjoying the privilege.

“I told you,  I have to teach a petulant brat his right place.”

“Stop calling me brat!” his voice rose an octave.

“Okay… Pooch! Chill~” Kaito taunted.

“You… What do I need to do to make you delete that video?” Takuma steeled his nerves in favor of settling the issue he came so early for.

“Why? Just when you are getting famous… That would be a shame… They even started asking for your contact to buy a night of p-“

“Shut up! Enough! What is your purpose for doing this to me anyways?” Ichijou whined, unable to keep up with the cold-blooded hunter.

 “You pissed me off, and I am going to make you regret it” He repeated the words he said by the cabin. Takuma’s eyes widened more as he gritted his teeth. “Fine! I am sorry, I take back any accusation I threw your way. Will you please take it down?” He quickly recited the apology in hope to settle the matter. To his dismay, Kaito was far from satisfied.

“Tsk.. Tsk… Tsk.. That is no apology, princess.” Takuma’s face scrunched up at the nickname. Kaito took a longer puff of the cigarette and brought his face closer to his. “I will need you down on your knee, shaking, scared, and begging me to forgive you with eyes filled with tears… I shiver just thinking about it” he finished with a laugh.

“Disgusting!” Takuma snapped before storming out of the room. The last thing he heard was “Expect a call soon. You will have to be obedient from now on, Pooch.”

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ TBC ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS?
> 
>  
> 
> After Rido’s fight, Takuma defeated his grandfather, but was badly injured. Sara Shirabuki is a pureblood aiming to rule the specie, so she kidnapped Takuma in order to get information to overthrow Kaname. (Idea from the original work)  
> Pureblood Yuki was allowed to set up the night class again after enduring two years of Spartan training in the Kuran mansion. It coincides with her first public appearance as the Kuran princess. (Unlike the manga, Zero was not present, neither Aido because they are in US along with Ichiru)   
> By the time the night class started, Sara Shirabuki enrolled, bringing Takuma along with the goal of making the Kuran princess lose face. In the meantime, Kaname is busy cleaning up the mess of the council and setting up the monarchy away from Cross Academy.   
> Any question you may have, drop them in the review and I will gladly answer as long as it does not cause spoiler.


	3. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: BlueSapphire24  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all
> 
> Mi5tan’s question : Is during the time period when Kaname is asleep?  
> Answer: No, it is before that period and after Rido was defeated. At the time, Kaname is busy setting up the monarchy as the king after abolishing the council.   
> Warning that applies to the majority of upcoming chapters: R18+ non-consensual content (I guess it could be considered mild harassment, for now *smirk*)

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

“What is the meaning of this?” Takuma hissed with enough venom to freeze hell over.

“Exactly what it looks like.” Kaito deadpanned, unfazed.

“You scum! You think I am just going to nod and do as you say. Give me a break!” The platinum blond vampire stomped to leave but found that the door, that Kaito was leaning close to, was locked and spelled. Forest green eyes glared into amused hazel ones. He could take no more.

The previous day, Kaito sent him a message with an address and the time in the wee hours of the morning. Takuma was hesitant about coming, but had no other choice knowing the material that the hunter held against him. However, he was regretting it deeply the moment he stepped into the horrid room.

The smirking face of the hunter added to his anger to the point of snapping. He grabbed and slammed him hard against the locked door, tiptoeing in attempt to bring his face closer to the ash-brown-haired hunter in an intimidating manner.

Kaito, on the other hand, did not bother reacting apart from the slight grunt when his back hit the hard surface. The smirk never faded even as Takuma wrapped his hands around his neck.

“Do you think that you can treat me like a toy just because you got a hold on a shameful video of me? Don’t get too delusional! All I have to do is blow you to pieces and I won’t have to bother about anything spreading.” Takuma’s eyes glowed red for a second. He was sure that the hunter was aware of his supernatural element.

Who wasn’t? Unless one lives under a rock, everyone knows the reason Takuma Ichijou has been honing his swordsmanship’s skills since tender age. Everyone know that the skill was not the reason he has been standing at the top of the level B nobles all this time. Vampires and hunters alike were well aware that he uses a material weapon instead of his own powers because of how lethal they can be; _disintegration and defragmentation_. In fact, the noble was able to divide any kind of entity into small particles as well as blow anything to smithereens. The fact that his one and only training partner was none other than Kaname Kuran did not help appease the rumors about the extents of the powers that the cheerful and jolly noble was keeping under wraps. Nonetheless, Kaito did not seem to even flinch when facing a death threat from such a person.

“Can you?” He mocked.

Takuma frowned, “Do you really want to test me?” He used one hand to blow a hole in the wall separating the bedroom from the living room.

Kaito whistled, “That is quite interesting, I see that your powers are channeled through your hands, unlike the pureblood telekinesis. However, the fact that a direct contact is not needed can be quite troublesome.” He pondered looking at the debris clattering around.

 _What is wrong with this person!_ Takuma’s brain was running in circles, he could not understand how the hunter can keep his calm under such situations. Apart from the fact that Kaito was under Yagari’s tutelage, he was aware that the hunter was acting on a separate code from the association all together and was not active much in the past few years until the reformation of the association took place. _What can he do with so little practice and too much ego!_

“Is this the time to make an observation and do some in depth analysis, Takamiya sensei?” He warned, tightening his grip on the irritatingly relaxed hunter’s neck.

Kaito did not bother trying to yank the hand off or react at all. He looked down on the irritated blond, “Take your hand off me.”

Takuma tightened his grip.

Kaito pointed to a computer, making Takuma’s hold loosen a bit and a hopeful look to show on his anguished face. The hunter smirked again at that before declaring the vampire’s doom, “You see… Pooch!... Thanks to a tech savvy friend of mine, everything I own is safely backed up elsewhere, including your little unedited ‘shameful video’. I made sure that, in the case of my disappearance, someone else will make sure to spread that piece of art around, tracing my death back to you with gusto.”

Takuma paled and froze after faltering two steps back. He dealt with enough powerful people with the worst poker faces to know that the hunter was not bluffing at all. His brain whirled again, looking for any glimpse of solution to prevent such a thing from happening. Of course, the last thing that Takuma wanted was to kill the hunter. Killing, no matter how righteous it could be, always left a foul taste in his mouth.

He looked at the now half destroyed room and back at the poise hunter who crossed his arms across his chest, victory glowing in his eyes.

Takuma bit the inside of his cheek, and clenched his fists. _Does this mean that someone else is aware of what is going on here? Who could that be?_

Emerald green eyes widened when the image of a certain silver hunter flashed through his brain. _That can’t be! Kiryuu-kun? He is certainly a tech savvy, but… Would he sink this low and help this person… They might be partners… but…_

Kaito chuckled at the way Takuma shook his head as if to chase away the confusion. “If you are suspecting Zero to be my accomplice, I will put your mind at ease and deny it. Even if I asked him, he would brush me off saying that it would be too much of a hassle to deal with.” He pointed to the laid-back attitude known to the bloodthirsty silver hunter whose only concern was to eradicate vampires the first chance he gets.

“This does not mean that I have to go along with your absurdity.” Ichijou retorted.

The hunter sighed and flicked his fingers. A glow showed the dispelling of the lock on the door. Takuma was surprised to see him open the door and make a formal gesture for him to leave. “Whether you accept or refuse is your choice, and the consequences resulting from said choice will be your responsibility. You are free to leave or stop anytime you want.” The act of a gentleman sent a cold chill down the noble’s spine. The subtle way that Kaito formulated his threat, his confidence, the sharp glint in his eyes showed him just how dangerous the hazel-eyed hunter can be. Takuma gulped at the thought of just brushing the surface of the darkness dwelling in this person. He was terrified from what might be hiding behind that façade for some reason, but he refused to show any of it.

Forest green eyes traveled from hazel eyes to the hand holding the knob of an open door, the exit from this nightmare seemed so close yet so far away. He slowly took few steps back until his feet collided with the couch. He glanced at the camera situated conveniently in front of it, and then looked as Kaito let go of the knob for the door to sway and click closed with the auto lock. Takuma flinched at the sound and almost ripped the button of his shirt that he was opening with trembling hands. The piece of garment slid over his creamy shoulder and bunched down on the floor. He yanked the undershirt revealing his chest, making Kaito lick his lips unconsciously at the sight of puffy inverted nipples. Takuma caught the action and reflexively hid them.

“Tsk!... Tsk!... Tsk!...” Kaito wiggled his index finger in a denying motion before tilting his chin, “You heard me properly earlier… I don’t like repeating myself.”

_Take everything off._

Takuma glared with shaky eyes. He followed Kaito with his gaze as the amused hunter strode toward the camera, adjusting it.

Shaky hands fumbled with the belt of his pants and the button, a lump formed in his throat as he discarded the last piece covering his form.

“Next.” Kaito ordered as he lit his cigarette.

Takuma eyed the blindfold lying on the sofa along with the leather cuffs that the hunter instructed him to wear. Before following the instruction, he looked one more time at the hunter with a vulnerable look this time, begrudgingly pleading him to stop.

Kaito shrugged, “I did not lock the door.”

Takuma bit his inner cheek once again before talking in a strained voice, “I will apologize as many time as you want, why do you insist on taking it this far?”

Kaito quirked an amused eyebrow, “Oh! But I did not do anything… yet.”

Takuma flinched at the tone, he felt extremely exposed and vulnerable with no escape route from the man towering over him right now. Kaito leaned to whisper next to his ear, “What will you do, now? Ichijou-s. a. m. a. Stay? Leave? kill me?”

Takuma’s fists clenched and unclenched in frustration before stepping away from the hunter. He was about to open the box next to the blindfold, thinking that it contained whatever obscene clothes the hunter wanted him to wear. He was desperate to use anything to cover himself as his body started reacting to the man upon remembering their previous encounter. A strained gasp escaped his lips followed by an amused laughter from the hunter.

He covered the box once again in a hurry, wishing to blast whatever he saw inside it if not for the mortifying remark of the hunter, “I made sure to purchase the items in doubles, don’t even entertain the idea.”

Takuma curled up on the couch, screwing his eyes shut in denial. _Someone! Someone help me!_

As if his prayers were heard, Kaito’s phone rang. The hunter answered in a gruff manner.

“Fine! Got it! I will be there in ten.” The sharp tone translated Kaito’s irritation more than the annoyed look he shot towards the vampire. He bent over and picked the discarded shirt, throwing it on the cautious looking noble.

Takuma’s gaze followed him as he fumbled with a drawer and picked few items that he shoved in a backpack before putting on his boots and jacket.

“I want you gone by the time I come back.” The order was short and concise. The slam of the door snapped the shocked vampire from his daze.

Forest green eyes blinked few times before his heart started racing in joy. He jumped around the room, picking and putting on his discarded garments before sprinting outside the building and into his car. He let out a long sigh of relief before driving away.

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ Same night in class ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

No sleep and a capricious pureblood to tend to were a lethal combination for Ichijou Takuma. He was still traumatized by the events that might have happened if not for that phone call from heaven, only to have Sara clawing him again for not paying attention to her. He had to admit that he found her tantrums endearing at times, until she spring out those claws. He had to hold back his gagging when he noticed that the number of newly made vampires increased around the blond pureblood. The irritated look of Toga Yagari was enough to assume that the ex-humans were not from Cross Academy.

The noble was relieved to see the grumpy old hunter as a teacher instead of his younger disciple.

“How interesting to see the master running errands for his disciples.” Sara taunted the black-haired hunter. She actually voiced Takuma’s pondering about the reason for Kaito’s absence.

Yagari tapped the book on his shoulder as he crushed his cigar to announce the starting of class, completely ignoring the pureblood. Takuma winced at the way Sara’s face contorted, especially when Yuki muffled an infectious giggle. _Oh boy! Adding trouble to my plate!_

He shook his head knowing that the hunter did it on purpose. Cross Kaien might have accepted Sara’s admission to Cross Academy with the goal of monitoring her rebellious actions, but Toga Yagari could not stand her at all. Takuma could not blame him since Shiki updated him on how the old hunter took Yuki under his wing when Kaname was too busy to oversee her basic training.

It was hard to believe that such an infamous hunter would take the pureblood princess under his protection when she was at her weakest instead of taking the chance to dispose of her. Nevertheless, he figured that it might have something to do with her adoptive brother, Zero Kiryuu who was also not on school ground that day.

Thinking of Kaname brought a pang of sadness to his heart. _What would he have done if he were in the same situation as me? Baka! Kaname would not have fallen into such a stupid set up to begin with. I wish I could reach out for him to help…_ He bit the inside of his cheek, a habit reflecting his anxiety, while glancing at Sara; The obstacle standing between him and his best friend. _Just bear with it, Takuma Ichijou! Remember that you are going along with her caprices in order to protect him in the first place. It is better that she got a hold on me, the one who would never betray Kaname than any other noble that can be easily broken down to follow her command. Alas, no other noble could be as resourceful as I can be about him._

The vibrating of his phone jolted Takuma from his usual musing. His eyes widened in shock when he read the vile message.

:: “The day after tomorrow, same time, same place, be ready by the time I reach. The door will be left unlocked.”

The biting of his cheek almost bled if he did not catch himself on time. He squeezed his hands around the manga he had on the table.

Class ended before he realized, he guided the students back to the dorms with the supervision of Zero who came just as they exited the school building. He noticed that the silver hunter was still wearing his hunting gear, Bloody Rose cocked out in the open in his side. He made the vampires more restless with his flaring aura and the scent of death reeking from him. _I guess that they were on a mission._

Takuma did not miss the red tint in Zero’s eyes as he realized the increasing number of servants on Sara’s trail. His cold expression softened slightly when Yuki pulled his arm and guided him elsewhere once all students made it to the Moon Dorms. Takuma could not help the warm fuzzy feeling when he saw them acting like the old days when the brunette was still human. _Good for you, Yuki-chan!_

His merry mood lasted for a brief moment until Sara informed him about her plan to go shopping the next day before classes. The ash-blond vampire sighed as he flopped on his desk chair. He ran both hands through his hair as the screen glared at him with the swarm of emails and work waiting for him.

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ Three days later ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

Takuma felt refreshed for the class tonight since he finally had a good sleep after so long. As expected, Sara’s shopping never fit in one day. The noble started to worry when he noticed the excessive excitement of the blond pureblood about the coming soiree that Kaname sent them invitations for. He expected her to be more… put off by the whole thing since it was a party thrown to officially crown Kaname as the king of vampires and Yuki as his queen. Despite all of it, here is Sara, who was not the queen, meticulously preparing her dress, and everything that goes with it down to the minute extravagant detail for a party that will not happen until two months later. A sense of doom wrapped around his mind.

“I have a feeling that it will be a delightful party.” She chirped as they made their way to the academy for the night class.

Takuma flinched from the cold look he received from the hazel-eyed hunter that soon got replaced by an evil smirk that chilled his bones. _Crap!_

The noble was on edge during the whole class, especially when Kaito called him to the board and whispered something about checking his email for the last warning.

When he could not take the pressure no more, Takuma excused himself from the next instructor and rushed back to his dorm room. It felt like the computer was conspiring against him by turning on slower than usual. His fingers tapped nervously on the table as he looked for the name that haunted his sleep.

::”Subject: do you really want me to do whatever I want with this, Pooch!”

He would have gone paler than he already did if possible when he opened yet another edited video that the hunter sent. This time, the parts that were edited related only to Kaito as Takuma’s face, voice and actions were fully exposed while he undressed, and fumbled with the box before finally curling up in fear on the couch.

Even without the sexual content, the video was scandalous enough with the objects lying around and the exposed content of the box.

His phone suddenly vibrated, he picked it up without looking at the caller id and startled when he heard the last person he wanted to talk to.

“As I said, this is the last warning. I will leave the door unlocked tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable if you still want to keep up the prim and proper façade of yours, leech.” The venom in Kaito’s voice showed his irritation.

Takuma remained frozen with the beeping phone to his ear. He numbly moved around the room to change and slid in his bed. He curled in a fetal position, clutching the covers above his trembling form while big fat tears slid across his face, wetting the pillow.

 

The glaring sun of the next day felt harsh on the sleep deprived noble who drove to the location he dreaded the most. As he was told, he found the door unlocked. A note on the couch where he was supposed to get ready and wait instructed him to head to the bedroom. He frowned when he saw another note instructing him to use a wig. Takuma sighed and proceeded to collect the items scattered on the bed. Already numb and resigned to his damned fate, he started taking off his clothes, knowing very well that the camera was recording. Once naked, he adjusted the black wig and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. His sharp hearing picked on the approaching footsteps of the hunter, the door opening and then clicked closed. He knew that Kaito must have sensed his presence already and felt more numb when hearing the man opening his fridge and popping a can of drink. He sat on the bed staring at his bare knees blankly.

“Obedient today, aren’t we? Pooch!” The noble noticed that the hunter never called his name whenever there was a recording device around. He thought that he called him by such a degrading nickname to rile him up at first. However, the calculating nature of the hunter that Takuma discovered pushed him to think that it was a way for Kaito to ensure that the noble was not recognizable. _He is making sure no to slip and say my name during his precious recording, perhaps…_

Takuma felt disgusted by the relief he felt after convincing himself with such an observation. He did not bother looking up when Kaito stood in front of him. He hissed when the hunter yanked his head to make him look up. The nauseating feeling increased when facing the victorious smirk.

“I see that you attached the wig properly, good job.” Kaito drawled as he placed his beer on the nightstand. Takuma’s nostril flared at the stench of tobacco and cheap beer wafting from his mouth as he talked close to his face. “Let’s have some fun, shall we? Vampire.”

The noble’s breath hitched when he felt his power draining. Looking into amused hazel eyes, he glanced down at the cuffed wrist that Kaito was holding. _Another troublesome spell._ “I can’t have you go berserk from too much stimulation after all…” Kaito teased, answering the question in forest green eyes.

Takuma’s numbness started to fade and his body started to shake when Kaito finally put the black blindfold over green eyes and locked the cuffs on the chains placed on either sides of the bed’s headboard. Unknown fear creeped into the blond vampire’s mind when he did not find the strength to yank the restrains and winced when the charmed cuffs dug into his skin.

“Getting rowdy so soon?” The voice of the hunter only added to his panic as he heard him shuffling and moving around the room.

“Get it over with already!” Takuma huffed weakly, “I do not have the whole day.”

“True.” Kaito pondered, “The dog has to go back and lick his mistress’ feet after all.”

“Scum like you should not talk about a lady such as Sara-sama with their filthy mouth.” *Slap*

Takuma’s eyes bulged out under the blindfold at the stinging sensation across his cheek. The hit was not that hard, but it was not that light either.

“Rule number one No names.” Kaito instructed, confirming Takuma’s earlier suspicions. The noble nodded, leading to the blood to trickle down his cheek from the slap with the leather.

Instead of focusing on what the hunter might be planning to do to him next, Takuma started wondering how much pride will he have left when Takamiya Kaito will finally get bored and toss him aside. He painfully felt the first crack chipping with that slap and the nod he was forced to give when he found no strength to strike back.

 

**∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞ TBC ∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞8∞∞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that, unlike my other fanfic, the chapters are short and sporadic. I have to clarify that I have the general idea and where this story is heading but no plot. So, basically, I write whenever a bunny plot come up that would suit the story purpose. It will not be as long as the other either. Do not panic !!!!   
> for those reading Who Am I?   
> I bet you are confused how this will turn out to be from the glimpse you had of their development in there, heheehehehe… Well I did warn about the angst/hurt/comfort before it becomes all rainbows and unicorns. I hope I do not dive too much into the angst though, it tends to get to me as well ToT   
> REVIEWS?  
> I would appreciate any ideas about how you want Kaito to bully our poor little Takuma before the kitty chew him out. (The ones I have might be a bit (if not too much) disturbing).   
> As I said before, I only had two chapters down and from now on, I will have to strangle my muse for each new chapter until I have time to settle a solid plot to write smoothly. The continuation of this story will depend on your feedback on this chapter. Are you interested in seeing how it unfolds? Are you bored with these couple of chapters? Throw anything that comes to mind.  
> Okay… Done… I hate asking for reviews since I feel as if I am blackmailing my readers into putting them (Which I am absolutely not, I am just asking for a little push in the right direction.)


End file.
